mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:World Map
jQuery/jQuery UI is awesome!!! I was expecting slow and frustrating progress, but got smooth sailing instead. =) (working sample with Shariz as target in Template:World Map) I was going to start adding to fortification pages but got doubts that need feedback in the process... It only supports 1 world map per page, going to fix that. What should be the default button text? *Some locations appear in multiple games so maybe it's better to use the game instead of 'World Map'. Where should I put the button(s)? *I was thinking of either next to the infobox title or in a new infobox row. One button per game for locations that appear in multiple games. Should it be possible to not have a target? If so, where does it start? *Probably yes, maybe start centered and the target section doesn't appear or isn't added. Should it support multiple targets? *Not sure... I guess multiple target lines would appear and the first one would be bolded and used as the default target when showing the popup. What should happen if the target isn't found in the imagemap? *Hmm, maybe hide the target section or make the text red and center the map. Flaviojs 15:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Which image should I use for Mount&Blade? #Image:Calradia.jpg (used in Calradia) #Image:M&BWorldMap.png (used in Overland map) Flaviojs 16:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : I'd say use the jpg. it's half the size at 5 MB, should load faster for slow connections. also looks like it's progressive scan so it should show something faster no matter where the target is. If you can figure out how to trim it down without affecting image quality that'd be even better. : world map also looks like it suffers from some tiling problems around nemeja :For default/blank: 2 options, upper left or center-center. upper left seems like the least work, but center-center may be more intuitive. :multitarget seems a little odd, when would someone use that? on further consideration that might be neat for some sort of pathing call, in which case yeah I guess, but then you need to figure out the center of locations and some sort of zoom so it'll fit in the display, not sure how practical that is. :btw, awesome work.Madned 19:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the png version has a lot of tiling issues. ::I checked and the imagemap can be scaled by specifying the intended size in the imagemap, so i'll use the jpg version. ::The WFAS map has the name of the Sofronovo village cut off. I'll leave fixing that for someone else. ::I'll use center-center as default. ::It already gets the coordinates dynamically. It tries to find an area with the target title and uses those coordinates, so any defined area is a potential target. ::I'll avoid zoom, scaling the map properly should be more than enough. ::Multiple targets could be: a fortification and it's villages ::The fortification would be the the default target, but he could also navigate to the villages by clicking their target names. ::Hmm, instead of one line per target, something like tabs would feel more natural. ::Flaviojs 20:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Nemeja is suffering some problems over there, probably just a minor earthquake. I created the three maps used on Overland map and I will try to fix any errors that you find. Perspective tilt is extremely hard to manage, those maps are not merely tiles placed side by side, but are actually hacked into tiny pieces and arranged like a mosaic with careful blending used to cover up the most obvious seams. I thought I had fixed all of the bad alignment issues, but I guess not. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Nice, let me break it down then... =) :*the already mentioned fault line goes to the left Nemeja and below Nemeja. :*a horizontal fault line passes near Ilvia/Uxkhal/Ichamur. :*another horizontal fault line passes near Istiniar/Yalibe/Ruluns/Vezin/Khudan. :*there's a minor vertical fault line between Narra and Veluca. :*Peshmi/Asugan Castle/Dugan are shifted to the right. (to match the mountains?) :*the transition areas south of Yalen and south-east of Etrosq Castle also have problems. :The others are so minor that don't really need a fix. :Flaviojs 22:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll look into these later when I have some free time. ::More than minor faults not needing to be fixed, it is simply not possible to correct every fault due to the perspective tilt. The only way to have a flawless map would be if you could modify the zoom to allow you to view the whole map at once. However, then the locations would be so tiny as to make it pointless. ::[[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) More on this I'm just curious, I made that map before I knew there already was a map here. Assuming I fixed all the errors on my map, is there anything that makes it better than Calradia.jpg? Basically, is it really worth the time to fix it? I will if there is a good reason, but if Calradia.jpg is just as good or better than my version, it hardly seems like a valuable endeavor. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I make an imagemap for both and compared (left one comment out). Dunno why, but I had to scale Calradia.jpg in the imagemap for it to work (same for WFAS). Even with the blur that scaling caused it's good enough, so don't bother with M&BWorldMap.png. :Instead fix the name of Sofronovo, located north-east of Smolensk, in Image:MBWFAS_Map.jpg. :Flaviojs 03:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Changes Changes: *allow multiple World Maps in the same page *allow no target *center the map if no target or target is invalid *invalid targets change color to red *button name defaults to the game *close other navigator popups when opening one The underlying functionality already supports multiple targets but I gotta decide how they appear before adding to the template. I lack knowledge in making tabs... Madned, can you give me a sample with Halmar and Peshmi? (each tab must have class worldmap-target, they should wrap around if they don't fit 300px and, if possible, stretch to fill the whole width) Flaviojs 06:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Personally I haven't gotten custom tabs to fully work. the styling on the links doesn't seem to take. The z-index example however does appear to work, it just looks a little ugly with the links stacking vertically as links. I'm thinking about trying to apply the button div technique and just leave em on the left side and adjust the position of the content box. I was able to replicate the appearance of the tabview tabs, but wasn't able to get the functions to operate correctly. I was able to get a reveal button to work with just css, but it doesn't work inline. : I'll see if i can get the z-index variant to work for your examples. Madned 19:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::z-index variant it still recalcitrant on link styling. I was however able to get the hidetab class to work with the tabview appearance. If it breaks it should just default to linear display down the page. ::hidetab css code .hidetab:not(:target){display:none;} ::sample display (hidetab did not like multiclassing with the ui-content classes, they may be broken since they look like they should do rounded bottom edges.) should be possible to reconfigure this example into a template, although first pass is probably going to be limited entries preset with name-content arguements) test1 test2 test3 clear ..item1 ..item2 ..item3 Ok, for the moment I skinned the divs as secondary wikia buttons and made them float to the left. Added fixed width of 300px in the popup and a clear before the navigator to make sure they wrap and don't affect the navigator. It's similar to tabs. =) Should I care about the Monobook skin? Ad sense appears broken there, which is preventing me from debugging more. Flaviojs 06:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC)